1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for transmitting power from a power source to an output shaft in a manner that torque forces exerted on certain of the gears in the gear train are neutralized and the output shaft cannot be rotated unless the gear box forming part of the power transfer device is driven in a rotatable manner.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Many power transfer devices have been provided for transmitting power from a prime mover or other power source to a point of use of rotational power with such developments including various types of transmissions, gear systems, and the like. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the development in this field of endeavor and represent the most relevant patents known to me.
U.S. Pat. Nos.
189,914--Apr. 24, 1977--Blakeslee PA0 477,095--June 14, 1892--Adams et al PA0 741,931--Oct. 20, 1903--Sandell PA0 789,910--May 16, 1905--Hill PA0 805,740--Nov. 28, 1905--Lowe PA0 2,090,810--Aug. 24, 1937--Russell et al PA0 2,200,153--May 7, 1940--Bush PA0 2,221,186--Nov. 12, 1940--Grosch PA0 2,376,900--May 29, 1945--Case PA0 4,006,607--Feb. 8, 1977--Kane PA0 4,077,278--Mar. 7, 1978--Combastet.
While the above patents disclose various types of power transfer devices, none of them discloses the particular arrangement of gears which requires that the gear box be rotatably driven in order to provide rotation of an output shaft with the output shaft not being capable of being driven when the gear box is stationary.